StarKindler
by A Pen A Flame A Friend
Summary: An Elf with a destiny and a future. An Elf of unusual talent and selflessness. This is the story of Celonhên The River Child


**First off, this is my first Lord of The Rings fanfiction, and though I love it dearly, I will likely be rusty at first, bear with me. Secondly this is very much inspired by the wonderful fanfiction The **_**Fea Vairar**_** by **_**ToryIsConfusedDotCom**_** and I urge you all to go check it out and rate and review both hers and mine!**

An elven child, born near the banks of The Bruinen River, was named Celonhên, River Child, in the Sindarin Language of his people. With dark chestnut brown hair and bright quick green eyes, Celonhên looked every inch an elven lord. Skilled in bow and spear as well as being an able horseman, he quickly contributed to his people as an outrider and scout. This is his story.

Celonhên sat perched silently in a tree, the soft green leaves cloaking him in their hidden embrace. He waited for his quarry to appear in the forest clearing below him. He had been tracking a party of orcs for the past two days, allowing himself little time for neither rest nor food. He had picked up their trail while patrolling about a days journey from Imladris, and as orcs so close to his home was a decidedly a bad thing he had decided to follow them.

They moved with surprising speed and endurance, constantly staying ahead of him no matter how hard he pursued and they seemed to have a way of partially masking their numbers as he still had no idea how many of them it was he pursued, and so it was with growing unease that he waited with strung bow and heavy heart.

Shortly a commotion could be heard a short distance away in the forest. A few minutes' later orcs could be seen dragging several slaughtered deer into the forest clearing above where he had been perched. Celonhên was shocked as to their numbers, far greater then he had imagined. They appeared to be a breed of orc unlike any he had yet seen. They where black skinned and large, standing straight and tall as men or a little taller. Unlike their brethren who where generally squat , bowlegged, and armed with scraps of dark leather, these orcs hard arms and legs like tree trunks and where armed with dark metal.

Celonhên hissed out a breath and drew an arrow. He stopped and listened however when the orcs below began to talk in a harsh mockery of the language of men.

The orcs spoke quickly and difficultly, their harsh voices marring the sound and making it difficult to understand. The words Celonhên managed to make out, were, scouting, hobbit, army, elves burn. With eyes widening, Celonhên realized that though much larger then any orc band he had yet to encounter, it was merely a scouting party for a much larger force. What their intent was he could even begin to guess but he knew one thing. He couldn't allow them to return to their larger army. There were maybe twenty orcs below and it would take every inch of his skill to defeat them. He shrugged, so be it.

He sighted down the arrow and aimed for an unpleasantly large orc that had begun to tear into the deer. He released the arrow and watched as it sailed through the air towards his target, an arrow in hand, drawn and released before the first had even reached its target. Three orcs fell this way, arrows sprouting from their throats before he was even noticed. Two more fell in the time it took for them to locate him hidden in the embrace of the trees. An arrow thudded into the trunk next to him, but he didn't even flitch, calmly loosing an arrow into the orc that had drawn a bow. Soon more arrows rained into the area around him and Celonhên knew it was time to reveal himself and take the fight to the ground lest he be pierced with arrows. Shouldering his bow after releasing one last arrow, he swung himself to the ground, made easier by the small hill of orc corpses he had created and drew his short spear from its back sheath. The blades edge glowed red in the setting evening sun. A cry burst from his lips

"Elbereth Gilthoniel!, Imladris!"

Celonhên Rushed forward, catching two orcs with spear-thrusts to the throat and rolling over the back of one he blocked two downward slashes with the metal haft of his spear. Leaping lithely into the air, he spin kicked an orc, landed, and busied himself with the business of blocking blows as they rained down on him from all sides.

As evening turned into twilight, Celonhên lay amongst the bodies of twenty orcs, their black blood mingling with a red pool of his own. His leather outriders jerkin torn in many places, his spear shattered, one end logged in an orc, the other lying on the ground near Celonhên's hand where he had dropped from exhaustion after continuing to slay orcs with it after it had snapped. He thought he could hear something approaching him from behind but he lacked the strength to lift his head and see what it was. Then all thought left him as he lost consciousness.

**There you go! Hope you liked it please rate and review and Ill continue it :D Also please visit ** **the wonderful fanfiction The **_**Fea Vairar**_** by **_**ToryIsConfusedDotCom**_** It truly helped me right this and is wonderful in its own right :D**


End file.
